


One night stand

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Pirate hunter zoro, Blow Jobs, Luffy my kid loves strong mans, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Roronoa Zoro, forgive my sons i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: The pirate hunter Zoro meets the captain of the strawhats on the middle of an execution in the town of the beginning and the end.





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m a little nervous because it’s my first time writing something in english. Please if there’s a misspelling, a bad use of a word or anything like that please let me know. I’m always happy to learn things I don’t know, so if you can help that will be great.
> 
> I hope you like it♡

 

_“Just because we loved tonight,_

_please don't you think it's gonna stay that way._

_. . ._

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way, and you can catch me if you can._

_That's okay, if the next day I can be free.”_

**One Night Stand – Janis Joplin**

 

**{1}**

A bottle of sake in hand and his other arm over the katanas he carries in his haramaki, the noise from what appears to be the center of the city chatches the attention of Zoro and decides to walk in that direction to see what is the cause of such an uproar. There is a large group of people gathered in front of what appears to be the famous platform on wich the Pirate King was executed, a boy who wears a strawhat is trapped in a table with holes for his head and arms, and the executioner is none other than Buggy the Clown.

The pirates of buggy crew who are among the spectators encourage their captain to continue and fulfill his revenge against the straw hat pirate. The boy’s eyes look bored to the audience and with every second that passes seems more annoyed with the chatter of the clown,the latter feeling invincible having his enemy where he wants has drawn a long saber rised to conclude with the execution. Zoro’s eyes don’t look away from the small figure in the middle of the platform and search in the boy’s expression any trace of fear in front of what appears to be his inminent death, but he finds nothing.

As the sword descended in slow motion a smile of acceptance formed in the boy’s lips about to be executed, he received death with open arms if that was his destiny and at the exact moment the saber was about to touch him a ray of light descended from the sky destroying the platform. The boy with straw hat dusted off his clothes and picked up his trademark hat that fell near his feet while loudly he keep repeating how lucky he was and then proceed to laugh noisily. Zoro watches him with fascination, he had never met someone who, like him, did not fear death and that shake her off like it was not a big deal, apparently the young captain felt his gaze and returned it with one of his own, he approached slowly ignoring all the pirates around him who demanded to avenge their ‘captain Buggy’.

“You” says the boy walking in his direction with a small half-smile “are you part of the buffoon’s crew?”

“No” denies the pirate hunter, interested, he recognizes very well the challenge written in those black orbs

“You look strong, wanna fight?” Asks the black-haired boy as he puts the hat on his head and the pirates around him seems annoyed to have been discarded like that to no represent a real challenge for the young captain

“Why not?” Answer the swordman with a half-smile on his lips, that one that send most of his challengers fleeing with the tail between their legs but with the boy in front him seems to have no effect; for first time on a long time Zoro has found a worthy rival with whom measure his skills and that makes his blood boil with the idea if an interesting fight.

“STRAW HAT!” Shouts the captain of loguetown navy, while stirring his jute in the direction of the young raven. There is a female figure next to the marine who makes the swordsman look more than twice to make sure he is not losing his mind and that girl is not his late rival (and friend) of childhood “You will not escape again!”

“Is smokey again!” Complains the captain of the straw hat looking around for a escape route “Nami will kill me if i cause trouble… again!” Meanwhile he repeats the process of look around notices that the dude with green hair hasn’t moved an inch and whose eyes are fixed in one direction with a special kind of look that he recognizes, the marine girl must remind to someone who had lost and can’t see ever again; because that’s the same expression that has been on his face to see someone with similar features to his late brother Sabo. Without thinking he takes the boy by the collar of his white shirt to place it on his shoulder like a sack of patatoes and start running quickly in the opposite direction to where navy is located.

The swordsman on his shoulder complains about his sudden action, but the smaller boy does not bother to pay attention.

After a lot of running and turning in different directions he managed to lose the marines who where after him, they ended in front of a bar and his stomach growls with hunger, he leave the boy who was on his back on the floor who give him a menacing look for having loaded him in such a shameful way.

“It was not necessary for you to do that” says the pirate hunter after a couple of seconds “I have no need to escape the navy”

 

“Oh!” mutters the young man just taking that detail into account “ It’s true” he responds shrugging dismissively because he has more important things to think about like the sounds his stomach make because he is so hungry!…anyone would believe that a near-death experience would take away your appetite.

“Would you like drink something with me?” Asks the swordsman pointing the bar behind his back with his thumb. The offer atracts the attention of the dark-haired male who isn’t particularly fond of alcohol and on any other occasion would have refused such an offer but there is something that attracts him to this person and that prevents him to depart his eyes from the broad of his shoulders, the intensity of a predator in his gaze and the small sounds that his earrings make when he moves. It’s been a while since someone captivated his attention in such a way and decides to give it a chance nodding with his head as he follows the older man inside the bar.

“My name is Luffy” the black haired male says after taking seat next to the green haired, they are in an area somewhat away from the bustle of the bar

“Zoro” says the swordsman, raising his arm in direction of the bartender and showing two fingers in sign of the number of drinks he wants to be delivered on his table “Can I ask what you were doing on the platform?”

“It’s were Gold Roger was executed!” Answer the boy with excitment traced on his voice “but that stupid buffoon and the navy had to ruin my fun”

“That was Buggy the clown?” Asks Zoro remember have seeing his wanted poster on the wall of one of the marine bases when he had to collect some no-name pirate reward.

“True, his name is Buggy” says the young captain to himself, the bartender leaves to bottles on the table and retire “It’s seems that he is still mad about the beating I give him”

“Your face looks familiar” Zoro says after taking a long drink to his bottle while his eyes don’t separate from the peculiar two-point scar that the boy has under his left eye or the old straw hat on his head that he wears like a golden crown. When the boy smile on his direction Zoro remembers, the wanted poster with the most impressive reward given to east blue pirate with the picture of a smiling boy “You must have caused a big fuss for the navy bother to put a big reward on your head in a calm sea like the east blue”

“Shishi, i’m just having fun” Luffy answers with a big smile, he gives a drink to his bottle of sweet sake that leaves a delicious taste around his tongue and a small burning in his throat “You are that famous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, or am I wrong?”

 

“I don’t know where that nickname came from” answers Zoro, a little worried that the boy knowing his bad reputation decide it’s time to leave, wich is unusual since the swordsman has never cared about anyone opinion about him “I have never called myself pirate hunter”

“Yet you bring their heads to a marine base to claim their rewards… that sounds a lot like a bounty hunter would do” says Luffy shrugging his shoulders “say, Zoro, do you have a dream?”

The change of subject surprises the swordsman but he don’t hesitate to give his answer “I’ll be the greatest swordsman in the world”

“That’s a great ambition” Luffy says meanwhile the green-haired male takes a sip of his bottle “So you want to fight against _Hawk Eyes_ for the title?”

“You have heard about Hawk eyes?" ask Zoro surprised, It’s a few people in the East blue who knows the name of the best swordman in the world and is because the vast majority of them have no interest about the great powers that Grand Line have

"I have meet him” Luffy answers, his eyes show the great impact that the greatest swordman has caused in him and Zoro own eyes show his desbelief with the knowledge that his rival was here, in the same sea and he couldn’t meet him

“Where?” Zoro asks and he doesn’t need to elaborate his question because Luffy knows what he means, the boy extended his arms to the bar and lift two of his fingers and pick two bottles and his arms retract to his natural position. Zoro’s eyes look with disbelief at the boy’s limbs as if he have never seen it before.

“I ate the gomu gomu no mi, I’m a rubberman” answers the boy sensing the other male distress for his sudden action, he holds out a bottle for the green-haired male before answering the question made “In the restaurant Baratie, he was following a man called Krieg and destroyed all his ships with a single movement of his sword. I’m not saying that you’re weak but that man is a league of his own… he has seen the world and has positioned himself on the top as the best in the whole world”

Zoro open the bottle and bring it to his lips, thinking about the words spoken by the young captain and seen the reasoning in them. East blue is the weakest of the seas and no matter how much fame his name has obtained that doesn’t mean that his abilities can be compared to Hawkeyes or the powerful enemies that inhabit the Grand Line… although nothing of that will matter if the green-haired male come to meet his opponent because he would challenge him to cross swords anyway .

“Doesn’t matter” Zoro says and Luffy look at hum, the way those green eyes acquire a dangerous and determined gleam that make him tremble but not of dread, something he can’t identify and makes his stomach feel strange “Is the path I have choosen to become the greatest swordman in the world, I will not die before that happens”

Luffy says nothing but smiles for him, swallows his drink and licks his lips from the sweet liquid once he separated the bottle from his mouth, that little gesture ignites something in the swordman but he decide to ignore it to make a question that for some time he wanted to make.

“And you?” Zoro asks catching Luffy attention “what is your dream?”

“I’m gonna be the Pirate King” luffy declares with conviction, as if were not the possibilities against him but only a matter of time; he say it loud enough for the little bunch of persons in the bar hear him and began to laugh at him, Luffy doesn’t care about the mocking but Zoro glares at them because he respect people dreams.

The answers doesn’t surprise Zoro, there’s no pirate whose eyes are not fixed on the title of the Pirate King and what comes from the hand of it: conquer the seas. In front of Zoro’s eyes all pirates are greedy good for nothing and the only thing they know to do is destroy everything on their paths; that’s the main reasons that he has never felt anything to take their heads and claim the money of their bounty.

“So you want to conquer the seas?” Zoro asks with what he refuses to admit is disappointment in his voice

“Conquer?” Luffy ask with a grin that caught the pirate hunter attention “I don’t want to conquer anything!” Luffy answers and leans on the table to be closer to the green-haired man as if he were entrusting a secret that should seem obvious to everyone but that only he has noticed “The Pirate King is the person with the most freedom on the sea!”

That was not the answer Zoro expected. Too simple and idealistic to want achieve a title so grand and complex, but also it become evident as if that had always been the correct answer to the question of want the Pirate king should aspire to have. In a sense it is the same for his own dream, what have the best sworman in the world apart of his own knowledge of being the best and the hard test he has overcome to reach the top?“

"It’s the first time I’ve heard something like that” admits the bounty hunter “The freest person in the world, huh? It’s a good dream”

“Then, let’s toast! ” asks luffy raising his bottle and leaning on the swordman “For our dreams, for the future greatest swordman in the world and the Pirate king”

Zoro give him a sincere smile and hits his bottle against the one of the small captain, both take their drinks to the bottom and give a small sound of satisfaction when they finish the alcohol they had left. Zoro raises his arm in the direction of the bartender asking for a new round of drinks.

“So, are you gonna tell me about your adventures in the east blue?” Asks Zoro with interest, his elbow resting on the table and holding his chin against the open palm of his hand “I’m sure you have many of them”

“Of course!” Luffy says, with big bright eyes while receiving the bottles that the bartender has tended them “but Zoro has to tell me about his adventures too!”

 

**{2}**

  
The talk is entertaining, they exchange stories about their life at sea and theirs fights against some pirates; Zoro founds himself more than one time laughing loudly at the craziness that the rubber-boy has done and decides that the wanted poster of _'Strawhat Luffy’_ doesn’t do true justice to the radiant smile of the young man sitting next to him.

The contact becomes more intimate without them being aware, tucking black strands of rebel hair, curious rubber fingers that touch three golden earrings, rough and hard fingers for years to hold katanas trace the shape of crescent moon on the face of the young captain and inmediately recognized that the scar has years there… what kind of crazy childhood the strawhat boy haved? He wants to ask and know a little more about this person that has captivied him, but even he have things about his past that doesn’t want to remember

_(The sound of bamboo sabers clashing, a promise exchanged between rivals, the premature death of a talented girl, a new promise made in a white sword and years of single-purpose training)_

 

“Zoro hands are so warm” Luffy mutters putting his hand on the one that still rest on his cheek

The space between them is reduced, so close that they can feel the opposite breath on theur skins is like a gentle caress. Zoro’s fingers glide over Luffy’s smooth cheek as the young man leans over his touch for more. Zoro knows that he can’t attribute his actions to alcohol, the amount he has ingested doesn’t compare with what he usually drinks but his body feels lights and his chest warm, strangely both sensations intensify when he hears the little _‘shishishi’_ laugh of his companion; the swordman knows what he wants but he’s not sure about if the small and innocent captain thinks the same thing he has in mind. Luffy is not adept at alcohol as the swordsman but he is not oblivious to this, he has drunk it on some special occasions that deserve have a drink in his hand; in addition on that his constitution of rubber prevents that the alcohol affects him like the rest of the people so he doesn’t have excuse to bow in the caresses that the green-haired man gives him that isn’t his need.

_'Need to feel those hands touching his skin, need to feel those arms to wrap around him, need those sharp green eyes to look at him alone, need to be consumed by the intensity of the predator that is hidden in the form of Roronoa Zoro’_

It’s Luffy who joins theirs lips in a kiss that is quickly reciprocated, the hands that seconds before were on his face are now in the posterior base of his neck trying to deepen the kiss even more. Zoro’s tongue delineates his lower lip and the little captain open his mouth giving him absolute control of the rhythm in wich their tongues meet and slid against each other. His breaths are heavy once they separated, Zoro stands, ask in wich direction is the place where he is staying and pulls Luffy by the arm, leaves a few bills on the in of the bar in front the bartender and leaves.

“Isn’t there, Zoro _shishishi_ ” says the little captain is he who now takes the arm of the swordman and directs them in the right direction

“I knew it” growls the green-haired male in low voice “do you share your room with anyone?”

“On the merry I share a room with Usopp and Sanji” Luffy answers by turning to look at him briefly “but Nami agreed that we had separate room in the hotel… I don’t mind sharing room with my nakamas but I am happy that I can have a little more privacy today”

Zoro is definitely not flushed at the (not that) subtle insinuation of the little pirate who has smiled again for him as he look ahead.

 

******

 

When the bedroom door closes is Luffy who corners Zoro against it, raising his head and joining their lips in a new kiss, more demanding that the one they shared in thr bar. Zoro’s hand are on Luffy’s waist, lifting the red shirt to slide his hand down the young man’s back as the little captain’s hands tangled in the swordsman’s neck.

“Hmm… Zoro” Luffy whines, parting his lips from the swordsman who raises him and asks him to wrap his rubber legs around his waist. Zoro reverses their positions, now it’s the young captain who has his back against the door and Zoro rubs his remarkable erection against Luffy’s. The rubber man’s small nails are buried in Zoro’s shoulders as he moves his pelvis insistently trying to get more friction in his manhood.

“Can I try something?” Asks Luffy, his voice shaking as he look directly at the swordsman in the eyes who confused only rects to nod. Luffy breaks his leg grip on Zoro’s waist and fall to his knees, his fingers open the fly of the dark pants and takes between his hands the erection free of underwear, his right hand goes up and down in the green-haired male boner who let out a hiss between his teeth at how satisfying that caress is.

“Luffy?” Ask the swordsman looking down when he feels that the black-haired man’s hand has stopped moving, but he doesn’t have time to ask what happens when he feels something long and wet wrap around his erection that is soon engulfed completely in the warm mouth of the little captain. Zoro’s hands travel instictively to Luffy’s head and his fingers tangled in black hair setting the rhythm he wants to the smaller man use on him.

“Ah, Luffy!” Zoro gasps, his voice bathed with lust for the rubber tongue around his penis that moves at an uncoordinated pace as the warm mouth suck it over and over again “You look so good like that, Luffy” Zoro pants while his left hand, wich still supports the mope of black hair, begins to move faster on his erection “on your knees and so willing to please me, do you like to please me, Luffy? With that sinful mouth of yours?” Asks Zoro, sliding his right hand affectionately over the head of the raven

 

Luffy’s only response is to moan around his erection which sends pleasurable vibrations all over his body and Zoro’s closes his eyes when he feel how close he is to cum; his pelvis moves mimicking the movement of thrust and holds Luffy’s head with both hands when he reaches his climax, the little captain’s nose buried in a nest of green pubic hair, the bitter taste of semen that slides down his throat and escapes at the corners of his lips.

“Uhmm… that doesn’t taste good like I thought it would” Luffy says, cleaning his lips with his forearm and sticking his tongue to emphasize his words. His right hand still holding the green-haired member and looks up with a little pout on his lips “Zoro’s flacid now”

“Don’t worry about that” Zoro says, taking his katanas and letting them lean against the nearby wall, he lifts the black-haired captain from the arm and leans to kiss him, while they explore each other’s mouth Zoro guides them to bed in the middle of the room and lie the little captain in it, Zoro’s is over him with his hands struggling to remove the little captain pants. Luffy raises his hips and the bermudas slide from his legs with a single swip from the swordsman.

 

Rough fingers caress Luffy’s erection and sharp theets play around his nipples, Zoro bites the neck and chest of the young captain smiling to himself when he sees the marks of his theeth on the smooth skin, moans escape from Luffy’s lips as he pushes his hips against the hand that gives him pleasure. Zoro decides that’s not the position he needs and turns the young raven until he is with his hands and knees on the bed, his back curved and butt raised. Zoro gets rid of his pants before continuing with his mission, with both hands he separated buttcheeks and leaving exposed the pink entrance and his tongue begins to lick up and down, his tongue plays around the rought texture ring and that alone made his lover moans in pleasure.

He inserts both thumbs into Luffy’s entrance without any problem, spreading his fingers and re- inserting his toungue which with his current position reaches deeper. Luffy continues to moan and scream out loud how much he likes it or how much he wants that Zoro fingers fuck him more harder, faster and deeper, Zoro’s erections has come back to life and the only thing he wants is to be deep buried inside the little captain.

Submission has never been an abundant feature in Luffy and when things doesn’t go in the way he wants he simply take the reins in his hands. The way Zoro moves his tongue and fingers is pleasurable, but not enough to calm the burning need that the rubberman feels. He pins Zoro at the bed with Luffy sits squatting on him and his entrance rubs against the erection of the swordsman’s.

 

“My turn” Luffy announces, with one hand grabs Zoro’s erection and with the other separates his buttcheeks to make it easier to enter “Zoro was taking too long”

“Stupid” the swordsman hiss “if we do it without any preparation it could hurt you”

“My whole body is rubber” Luffy explains, tired of waiting begins to descend on the green-haired throbbing erection and closes his eyes when it’s completely inside him “It’s feels good, Zoro?” The black-haired male asks, taking one of his hands to his head and slidding his fingers throught his hair, just noticing the abscence of his beloved straw hat on his head and the looking briefly at the bedroom founding it on the floor. His right hand is resting on the green-haired packs abs for balance while his left hand strech to take his hat and place it on his head.

Luffy moves his hips, rising and descending in Zoro’s hard member who in response moves his hips with the same intensity. Luffy internal walls seems to conform perfectly to the shape of his cock and squeezes in a way that threatens to drive him mad. His green eyes don’t look away from the way Luffy seems to jump on his cock, listen every dirty word addressed only to him, and as the moans in the form of meows that the little captain lets escape from his mouth seems to burn in his memory, making impossible to not remember this event whenever there is an opportunity to touch another body that isn’t rubber. Zoro doesn’t want to be forgotten either, he wants that this night is always somewhere in that mistery that represents Luffy’s mind. His hands cling to the waist of the little captain and his hips begin to move forcefully, changing the slow rhythm that the rubberman has setted when he was in charge and Zoro search for that spot inside Luffy that he finds soon.

“You’ve put on your straw hat” Zoro points out, his hands goes up and down the sides of the black-haired man who watches him waiting for some offensive comment about his hat “Is that hat your crown, King?” Zoro asks, and the moans in a form of a stutter make him smile having confirmed what he already knowed.

“You feel so good, Luffy” Zoro praises while one of his hand caress Luffy’s soft cheek and leans in his touch. Luffy moves his hips on circles and Zoro bites his lips before continuing to speak, he is so close to reach his orgasm but need to consent the small captain a little more “The next Pirate King and The next greatest swordsman in the world together in the bed, don’t you think we’re shaking the Grand Line altogether, Luffy?”

The raven nods fervently, his movements increasingly rushed and of his cock sprouts pre-semen that falls on Zoro’s abdomen “Shit, I’m so close, you’re so tight for me, Luffy. How much you want my cum to fill you up, my king?”

“With Zoro” Luffy says, forming the first coherent sentence in a while, wrapping a hand around his erection and moving it quickly “I want to cum with Zoro filling me”

“Can I have a kiss from the pirate king?” Zoro asks, and Luffy quickly grant, joining their mouths as Zoro’s hands tighten their grip on Luffy’s waist once he finds his release deep inside the young captain. The little captain cum seconds after the swordsman, when he feels the hot liquid fills him and slip by his buttocks, his seed is spread over Zoro’s abdomen who still kissing him with fervour. The little captain collapses on the top of Zoro’s body who is still enjoying th bliss of his orgasm. His long rough fingers caress the back of Luffy who also seems to have been induced in a post orgasmic sleep trance.

 

The swordsman slips his now flaccid cock from the entrance of the black-haired male, takes off Luffy’s straw hat to put it on the bedside table, and without bothering to clean their bodies and occupies the sheet to cover them both. Luffy’s head rest against his chest and Zoro buries his nose against those wet strands of hair that smell strangely conforting as he falls asleep.

 

******

The insistent noise of someone knocking on the door is what awakens Zoro but he prefers to ignore in order to continue sleeping… the little captain is so warm and comfortable. When he closes his eyes trying to sleep the door opens unexpectedly and a young man with blond hair and with a cigarette between his lips appears on scene

“Why didn’t you open the fucking door, rubber idiot? Nami-swan is wai… who the hell are you, bastard?” Asks the blond, pointing with his finger to the green-haired male who has gotten up and is sitting on the bed looking at the intruder with annoyance “Where’s my captain? What you did to him?”

“Hmm… Sanji! Food!” Luffy demands, sittig on the bed while rubbings his eyes

“Luffy,idiot! There’s a man in your room and you’re sleeping!” Sanji yells, but he quickly realizes a detail he hadn’t paid attention before; theeths marks on Luffy’s chest and neck, and the smile of satisfaccion on the face of the green-haired bastard “You - You perverted rubber brat! You bring someone to bed last night!” Acusses the blond stammering the first part

“He is Zoro” Luffy presents the swordsman beside him, giving him a kiss on the cheek

“Zoro as in _'Pirate hunter Zoro’_?” Sanji asks and Luffy nods quickly while still smiling “are you a fucking idiot? You don’t know how dangerous he is!!”

“Sanji is worried about me?” Luffy ask standing up, not bothering to cover his nakedness as he bends down to pick up his and the swordsmans clothes

“Of course not!” Sanji denies blushing, turning his gaze away from Luffy’s naked figure and the stains of _something sticky_ gleaming on his body “I only care about ladies! I don’t give a shit about males! Nami-swan is waiting to eat breakfast before we leave, hurry up and come down! And put some clothes exhibitionist bastard!”

“Shishishi” Luffy laughs and Sanji slames the door in his leave. Luffy tends Zoro his clothes who didn’t delay in getting dressed “Sanji was all red he was really mad”

Zoro sighs, the little captain is too naive to not notice the way that dartbrow pervert looked at him and blushing was all for him. Zoro stands, tucking his katanas that are recharged against the wall in his haramaki and aproaches to Luffy, taking him by the chin and joining the their lips in a gentle kiss.

“I had a good time” admits the swordsman, undoing his grip on Luffy’s face and turning around to leave the room “Thank you for a good night, Captain Luffy”

Luffy hugs Zoro’s back and stretches his head to leave a kiss on the swordsman’s cheek “I hope to see Zoro again” the little captai whispers in the ear of the green-haired male “Come and _hunt me_ again, mister pirate hunter”

Zoro just laughs and a small blush covers his cheek as he walks out the door. Luffy puts his beloved straw hat on his head, puts on his sandals and goes out the door in search of his nakamas and the adventures that await for him in the Grand Line.

 

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omgf. I’m a zolu trash and i’m not ashamed  
> Thanks for reading!♡


End file.
